


Where The Devils Lurk (A BTS Fanfic)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Deal with a Devil, Demon Powers, Devils, Evil, F/M, Falling In Love, Group Sex, Kidnapping, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Redemption, Rough Sex, Seven Deadly Sins, Sins, Stockholm Syndrome, Temptation, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: My parents died when I was very young, leaving my grandmother to raise me in her home in the country, deep in the forest.  In all my years of living there, I never ventured too much deeper into the woods than where we lived, being warned by her of the foul beasts that lived deep in the forest.  Tales of creatures that resembled men but were monsters in disguise, men that would carry young women off to be violated and devoured, feeding their blood lust.  It wasn't until one day that our dog ran into the woods that I was forced to venture into these woods.  It was then that I realized that the legends and stories she told me were very real, when I found myself face to face with not one, but seven of these beasts.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I do not give ANYONE permission to use any of my story in any capacity. My works are entirely of my own writing and original. Yes, the names of the characters are obviosuly BTS members, but anything beyond that is original. Any attempt to publish scenes/parts of my story with details changed and use it as your own will be in direct violation of my copyright and actions will be taken. 
> 
> *This is an AU. In no way shape or form are any of the characters a reflection on BTS' real personalities/mannerisms/orientations. The characters are entirely a work of fiction. I do not "ship" the members in reality.*

"RJ! Get your butt back here!" I shouted as I watched his perky little ears turn towards me and he stopped in the edge of the woods before turning around to face me.

"You heard me, march over here mister!" I said in a serious voice as he waddled over, his little nub of a tail waggling as he began to run back over, his gray fur shimmering in the sunlight.

"You know better than to leave the yard. You better be lucky it was me letting you out and not Gram or you would have given her a heart attack." I chastised as the little French bulldog grumbled at me in protest.

"Don't you get that attitude with me, you are in big trouble mister. Now march!" I said, pointing in through the open door as he continued to grumble as he walked past me and into the open doorway. He was still grumbling as he walked further into the house and into the living room where my grandmother was sitting, looking up from her knitting.

"Who pissed in his kibble?" she asked, making me smirk. She was definitely full of fire, not your typical grandmother in the story books and it made for an interesting childhood. 

"He is pissed at me because he went out of the yard and into the edge of the woods." I said as I plopped down into the recliner as RJ went into his dog bed and gruffed at me before plopping down and curling up.

"Little thing is getting too big for his own britches. Might have to go back to leashing him if he doesn't stop. The last thing we need is for him to see a squirrel that catches his fancy and for him to take off running. He goes into those woods..." she trailed off as I crossed my legs and stared down at him.

"He hasn't run off so far, I think he was just testing his boundaries this morning, being an obnoxious little shit. You hear that RJ? Stop being an obnoxious little shit." I said as he huffed out a breath through his pugged snout before licking his lips and closing his eyes.

"He has a mind of his own, that's for sure." she replied as I laughed, shaking my head at our sassy dog.

"So Gram, have you thought about maybe clearing out those few bushes and fencing in that area so RJ can run around without a problem?" I asked as she looked at me, all humor gone from her face, her eyes serious.

"No. Things stay the way they are, nothing changes. I don't want to go one inch further into the woods than we have to." she said as I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Gram, it's not like I am suggesting we go miles into the woods, I am suggesting a few feet." I said as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"A few feet, a few yards, a few miles, it makes no difference. You know the rules, stay out of those wretched woods!" she almost shouted before coughing and putting her knitting down beside her with a sigh.

"Gram, don't you think I'm a little old to buy into the ghost stories?" I asked as she crossed her arms and stared hard at me.

"You know goddamn well those aren't ghost stories. You think I told you those stories just to keep you entertained or under thumb when you were little and running wild?" she asked as I wrinkled my forehead.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you actually believe all of those stories you told me?" I asked, staring at her with widened eyes. She sighed as she looked at me sadly, her eyes full of only what I could describe as regret.

"Of course they are real. You think out of all stories I would choose ones that kept you from going off an exploring the woods? No, I would choose a fat man who lives at the north pole and watches over you 24/7 to make you behave yourself." she said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think they are real, Gram?" I asked, beginning to worry a more about her sanity than anything at this point.

"Many of these stories have been shared among families that used to live at the edge of the forest. But one...one is ours. One of your ancestors was lost in the woods to them." she said as I stared at them in surprise.

"What?" I asked as she sighed as stared at RJ as she began to share the story.

"Her name was Joy and she was quite literally what her name embodied; joy. She was happy, lively, full of glee and spread it to those around her. She was warned, just like everyone, not to venture into the woods, that danger lurked there. She, however, was curious...far too curious and full of an adventurous fire. One day she went missing a one of her brothers went venturing out to find her and what he found..." she trailed off.

"What did he find?" I asked, feeling stupid for finding myself getting suckered into the story.

"There were bare footprints of men, black feathers, her dress in tatters and blood soaking the dress and the ground around the dress. They couldn't find any other signs of her and her brother followed the footsteps until they quite literally disappeared, leaving behind only a few black feathers. He too had to leave the forest before dark, for he had already been in them for far too long. As you well know, they are not nearly as dangerous for men as it is for women, but still, the danger is still present. So you see, that is why I always told you to stay out of those damn woods." She replied, sighing a I nodded. I still didn't necessarily believe her but I could see that she believed that she did, and decided to agree with her so as not to further upset her.

"Wait, this story sounds familiar, but you failed to mention some details, like her name and the fact that she was an ancestor of ours. How come you ever told me that part?" I said as RJ let out a little grunt as if almost agreeing with me.

"I told you enough. Besides, all of those stories I told you have personal connection to the families that live at the edge of the forest, some just happen to be ours. It doesn't make any of them less tragic." she said as I nodded. They were tragic stories even if they were full of a fantastical element to keep us out of the woods, truth is many people did to missing and lose their lives in the woods.

"Gram, did they ever find any bodies?" I asked as she hummed before picking her knitting back up.

"Some, yes. A few men, every one of them horribly mutilated and barely recognizable, but as you know most were never found, most likely devoured by the devils that haunt these woods." she replied over the clicking of her knitting needles. 

"Alright, message received loud and clear, I will still stay out of the woods, I promise." I said as she smiled up at me slightly.

"Look, I know that you aren't a child anymore by any means. Hell, catching you sneaking James out of here last summer kind of cement that in my mind. I have raised you since you were a little girl and with your parents gone, you are all that I have left. I just don't want anything to happen to you." she said as I smiled softly and patted her hand.

"I know Gram, I'm sorry." I replied as her smile grew.

"You can make it up to me by cooking." she grinned, making me laugh.

"You got it. What would you like me to make?" I asked as she hummed.

"Dealer's choice, you know you are a great cook." she said as I smiled.

"I think I have the makings for some japchae, sound good?" I asked as she nodded with a large smile.

"Sounds delicious." she said as she began knitting away happily. I got up and walked into the kitchen as I began to start prepping the sauce and ingredients for the japchae, RJ making his way into the kitchen to catch anything that may happen to make its way onto the floor. I stared out of the window in the kitchen as I rinsed off the vegetables and caught myself glancing into the thickness of the woods as I began chopping them up. I watched the wind making the colorful autumn leaves fall from the trees, the sun making the wood of the trees look so warm and almost inviting. I know there was a creek nearby, on still days you could hear its water babbling in the distance. I could imagine taking a picnic lunch in there and sitting by the water, letting RJ run around in the leaves, as he often liked to do when I would rake a pile up. I sighed and shook my head, looking back down to the food in front of me, getting those thoughts out of my head. As nice as the idea was, I would never ever do that to Gram. While I didn't necessarily buy into these ghost stories, something was definitely off about the woods that surrounded our home. I allowed my mind to wander while I finished preparing our dinner, right up until Gram snuck up behind me and stole a mushroom from the bowl, eating it with a hum.

"Delicious! Oh, I am still planning on going to the market tomorrow and to the craft store to pick up some more yarn. Did you need me to get you anything else not on the list?" she asked as I mixed up the noodles.

"No, I think that is everything." I said as she plopped a piece of meat onto the floor for RJ, who gobbled it up quickly. I turned my head to her and looked at her with a raised eyebrow and shook my head a she looked at me with a fake innocence. 

"What is that look for?" she asked as I laughed.

"You know dang well what for. No wonder porker here listens to you so well, you're spoiling his little chunky butt rotten." I said as he looked up at us and licked his lips.

"He just knows who is boss, right?" Gram asked as RJ let out a little snarfle in response, making me shake my head. 

"Well your little chunky butt better know who is boss tomorrow when Gram is gone and I give you a BATH!" I said loudly as he scuttled out of the kitchen quickly, making me laugh.

"No wonder he gives you trouble." she said as I laughed again and served us our food. 

Throughout the rest of the evening, there was no more talk of devils or cursed woods, just the normal slow Saturday that we would enjoy together. As I took a shower that evening and sat in my room, putting on my face cream and setting into my nightly routine, I couldn't help but get the eerie feeling out of my mind like someone was watching me. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and chills raise all over my body.

"Yeesh, no chills, I just shaved!" I grumbled, rubbing my arms and legs, trying to get the goosebumps to go away. I finally turned off the lights and climbed in bed, only to have the feeling intensify and make me shiver before pulling the blanket almost all the way over my head.

"Jeez, maybe I will have Gram get me some booze." I sighed to myself, realizing I probably let those stories get the best of me today. It took a while, but finally I was able to shrug the feeling off and let myself fall into a fretful sleep.

________________  
________________


	2. Chapter 2

"RJ I love you, but at this point I would sell you to a traveling circus! Jesus, can't you ever make anything easy?" I complained as I plopped on the couch. He sat there, rolling his back around on the carpet after I had spent two hours struggling to give him a bath and clip his nails, fighting him every step of the way.

"From now on, you go to the groomers. I don't feel like spending my precious time off from work fighting with your troublesome ass." I breathed, feeling completely worn out. He jumped up onto all fours and began to rocket around the house, making me giggle and shake my head. As much as he hated baths, he was always a hyper lunatic afterwards. He was still running around quite a bit by time I had gotten things cleaned up a little bit, but eventually he seemed to calm back down to his normal self.

"Alright crazy, let's get you out one more time before Gram comes home. Let's go outside." I said as he perked up and trotted over to the door, waiting for me with his wagging little nub. I opened the door and he ran into the yard, immediately sniffing around to do his business as I looked up into the colorful trees. I allowed my attention to wander for a moment...only a moment, when I heard RJ growling, making me snap my eyes towards him. I looked at him with dread in my stomach when I saw a rabbit at the edge of the property, hopping along the tree line.

"RJ, no. Come here, let's go inside and get a treat." I said, trying to distract him. It seems as though he was going to be defiant until the end, rushing off towards the rabbit at breakneck speed, barking his gruff bark. The rabbit took off into the woods, RJ taking off right after it, close on it's heels. I never wished for harm to come to the innocent rabbit but I almost wished he would catch it so he would come right back.

"RJ!!! Fuck!" I shouted as I ran, stopping as the toe of my shoes hit the dried, dead leaves at the edge of the forest. I hesitated for a few moments as I could see him running almost out of sight at this point, the sound of his gruff bark and the leaves crunching as he ran. I contemplated for a moment or two before sighing and rolling my eyes.

"Fuck it." I growled before stalking into the woods, jogging off in RJ's general direction. I began calling out for him, having to slow my jog to more of a walk since I began stumbling on roots that were hidden among the leaves. 

"RJ!!" I yelled, getting more irritated and angry as I walked further into the woods, now no longer able to hear his bark except for occasionally in the distance.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to skin him and use his chunky butt as a rug when I get a hold of him." I breathed, still stomping through the woods. I continued to call for him occasionally but stopped after a while, annoyed that I didn't hear anything, not even his barking anymore. At this point, I decided it wasn't worth it to venture any further, and I would just have to wait for his crazy ass to come back when he was done chasing Thumper. As I turned around and headed back the same direction, I admired the color of the trees, but the forest certainly did feel thick despite the cool fall breeze whipping through the branches. After a few minutes, I heard leaves rustling, making me stop walking, and turn around, looking around to see if I could see that furry little shit making his way to me now that he had probably worn himself out.

"RJ?" I asked aloud, but heard nothing, not even birds chirping which made me shiver. I turned back around and walked again for a few moments before I heard the noise again, like leaves shifting, not quite crunching like they were under my feet. I chose to keep walked but couldn't resist looking over my shoulder as I continued to walk forward. The noise continued and stayed at the same volume, not getting any closer, not fading either, making me feel like I was losing my mind. I was allowing paranoia from all of Gram's stories to get the better of me. I continued to walk until I heard the sound of a branch clearly breaking, making me pause in my steps. As I spun around, I still saw nothing save for the falling of some autumn leaves around me. I convinced myself I was getting myself worked up for nothing...all until a lone black feather began to flitter down in front of me, making my heart begin to race and my mouth run dry. I let out a very slow and shaky breath before slowly beginning to lift my head. I didn't even have time to register anything, before black surrounded me.

******

_"Fucking hell, do you think at all before you act?"_

_"Of course I do, why do you think I brought her here?"_

_"Because you are a greedy asshole, that's why."_

_"Seriously?! I was actually thinking about all of us and what would happened to us if I let her go and she told them about me!"_

_"Why the fuck were you following her in the first place?"_

_"I would follow her, she's hot."_

_"Can you not think with your dick for one second and help us come up with a solution to this problem?"_

_"Guys you need to just relax. Everything always looks better after a night's sleep."_

_"Sleep isn't the solution to everything. We have a very real problem here and I refuse to let her be our downfall."_

_"So you wish to be vengeful and violent like our fathers?"_

_"Violence isn't the worst thing."_

_"I hate this. I wish we could have had a normal life."_

_"I need a damn drink."_

_"You would."_

I couldn't escape the small noise that left my throat as I tried to move my head, feeling the throbbing that took place. I didn't feel like I could move, even my eyes felt heavy.

"Looks like the human is finally awake. Can you hear us?"

I tried to say something, but all that came out was an unintelligible grunt, making one of the voices laugh.

"You really knocked her out good."

I concentrated on my breathing, trying not to cry as I felt panicky, still really unable to move or do anything but lay there and breathe. The voices were now only hushed whispers as I huffed out faster breaths through my nose. I was able to slightly wrinkle my forehead as I could twitch my hand slightly, making me whimper at the searing pain. I opened my eyes just a sliver and could just see nothing but darkness and the glow of a fire nearby. I attempted to speak again, however nothing came out but a ridiculous sounding grunt, making me fight back the panic.

"Perhaps you shouldn't try to speak just yet."

"You think? She sounds like a bear during mating season."

"Try to concentrate on allowing your eyesight to return and focus first."

I closed my eyes again and hummed slightly as I concentrated on slowing my breathing, trying not to panic. All I could think of was Gram's warnings ringing through my head and how stupid I was not to listen to her. I wasn't about to let whoever these voices were see me upset, so I concentrated my strength on swallowing and cracking my eyes open again, now able to open my eyes wider. My vision was still insanely blurry, but I could now make out many figures standing around me.

"I know you cannot speak right now, which is good, because right now it is time for you to listen and listen well. You are in our dwelling, deep in the forest, far deeper than anyone dares to venture. You have no hopes of escape, so save us and yourself the trouble, and come to terms with that now. Do not try to escape while we figure out exactly what we are going to do with you." the figure closest to me said, his voice fairly deep.

"These woods have been haunted so to speak for centuries by our ancestors, our fathers. We are the living proof of their reign of terror, the offspring of their sin." a second voice said, a slightly lighter tone than the first.

"The children of devils, of sin incarnate. Each of us carry our own burden to bear, a different sin causing us to be born into this world." a third said, as my eyes began to focus a little more, now making out that each of the blobs had black clothing on.

"The stories the humans are told to stay out of the woods were told for a reason and were very much the truth, so you were either looking for an early death, or were simply foolish enough not to believe them." another said, my eyes landing on where the voice was coming from, now noticing the different shades of what must have been their hair.

"I wondered that myself, human. Were you either brave, careless, or stupid?" a fifth asked, making me move my eyes to follow the voice. My eyes could start to pick out a little more detail. It was then that my heart began to race, my breath quickening when I could make out the very large sets of black wings tucked behind each of the not one but seven men around the very large cavern we were in. I whimpered, opening and closing my mouth a few times just barely, trying to get the hang of moving my tongue around before I bothered to say anything.

"Dog." I managed to say as the one closest to me furrowed his brow.

"Dog?" he repeated, cocking his head slightly.

"Grandma's....dog....ran.....in....woods." I said with much effort as his brow furrowed even more, his look getting almost angry.

"So you thought it would be smart to chase after it? Surely you had heard the legends of these woods, had you not?" he said, as I was barely able to nod my head yes.

"Didn't...really...believe." I breathed, taking a moment to catch my breath. Even saying those few words seemed like they took every last ounce of energy I had. One of the others that that had dark curly hair stood from the back and marched toward me, his face set in an angry stare. He came to stand almost directly in front of me, stretching out his massive wing span and letting them flap twice, his face twisting in almost a sinister smile as he glared at me.

"And how about now?" he almost growled, his voice very deep. I didn't even have the energy to respond as I felt my consciousness once again slipping from me.

__________________________  
__________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Buckle up, this is a LONG chapter)**

I began to stir very slightly, still hearing the hushed voices of my captors, the devils that held me here in this cavern.

"I think our _guest_ is awake." I heard one of them say as I opened my eyes slowly. I saw seven sets of eyes on me from various places around the large cave. I moved to sit up slightly from the raised area I was laying on, covered in many cushy furs, my body still aching from whatever they did to me to bring me here.

"Guest huh?" I said with as much courage as I could muster as I sat up, rubbing the back of my aching head.

"Well, it is a more polite word than prisoner, don't you think?" another said, cocking his head slightly.

"I guess you're right." I said, my voice a little softer as I avoided their gazes, staring down at the rocky floor of the cave. I didn't even know we had caves in the forest, quite honestly, but there were hills and a slightly mountainous region a little further off in the distance from my house, so I knew I had to be a ways off from my home.

"While you were unconscious, we had a further discussion of what to do with you. We still haven't quite figured out what the endgame will be, one thing was for certain; you cannot be allowed to leave here." One said, making me swallow and feel unease roll in the pit of my stomach. I was going to die here in this cave.

"That being said, we thought we could perhaps introduce ourselves to you, that way when one of us addresses you or asks something of you, you will at least know how to address us in kind." a different one said.

"We will also tell you a bit of how we came to be in this world, even though you may not be able to truly process it." a voice said from another part of the cavern.

"As we tried to tell you earlier, we are the sons of devils, sin incarnate sent to this earth to turn humans away from a pure path. They wreaked havoc on the world until one by one they committed evils so vile that they were banished to this forest, where they could only prey upon those who entered until one day their evil was finally wiped from the earth." the one in front of me said. 

"We are each a son of a different devil, a different sin. We figured we would let our oldest start, although he hardly acted like it by bringing you here." another growled, as one of them stood, his wings folded against his back as he made his way over toward me. His jet black hair was parted slightly off to one side and pushed off of his forehead, exposing his handsome features. He had full lips, and large deep eyes. He was probably the most handsome male figure I had ever laid my eyes upon

"All of our names are roughly translated for you, because they were given by our fathers who spoke an ancient tongue lost to this world. My name, is Seokjin or Jin for short if you like. My father was Greed and preyed upon my mother, who was just a young maid at the time. He used his persuasion, appealed to her greed. She was the youngest of five children, and she had always been given the least of everything. She was always left wanting more, so that is what he appealed to. He promised her, that if she gave herself to him, that she would have power, more power coursing through her than she or anyone she knew would ever hope to have. She at first didn't believe him, so he kissed her, offered her a taste of him, of what kind of power he held. She immediately became addicted to the taste of him, becoming greedy for more, saying she felt more powerful already. Of course, my father made good on his promise and ravaged my mother. She became filled with his essence, only creating a desire for more, her greed for more power, more of him becoming ravenous. It wouldn't last, however. You see, when a devil impregnates a human woman...the gestational period isn't like it is with a normal pregnancy. I quickly drew all power and life force from my mother and within a day, she was dying and I was thriving. As she birthed me, I took the last of her life force, and that is how I came to be. Being half devil, I was not left a helpless infant in the woods either, within hours my body began to grow and by the end of the day, I was the man you see before you. That was over three centuries ago now. But since I am the son of Greed...I have tendencies to display that and fall prey to that quite easily. I can fight it since I do have half human in me, but...let's just say greed is what I am known for." he finished as he stared into my eyes. I was at a loss for words as I nodded and he stood, turning away from me, his broad shoulders shifting back and forth with his walk as another one took his place.

The next one that walked over, I recognized as one of the ones with a deeper voice. His hair was almost lavender, with a hint of silver, a little longer in the back as it was pushed off of his forehead as well. His face was a little broader, his bottom lip thick, but he was every bit as handsome.

"My name is Namjoon, and I like Jin, am the son of a sin. My father was the sin known to humans as Pride. My mother was also a young maid of a very poor family. Apparently, her family had attempted to match her with many young men, but all of them had turned the offer down, stating she was just a poor farmer's daughter with nothing to offer. One day she ventured off into the forest despite the warnings to look for something, anything of value so that she and her family could have some money and they could be a proud family that others would seek out their attention instead of the other way around. My father happened upon her and offered her a golden necklace with a beautiful blue sapphire hanging in the center, if she would give herself to him. She refused at first, and that was when he began to appeal to her pride, began showing her gowns, suitors, all the things she would have, that her family name would be one that people would speak about with admiration and adoration, making her chest begin to puff up. She gave herself to him and I was born the next morning." he said, as he looked at me with an almost regret in his eye, as I shifted slightly on the pile o furs. 

The third one that walked over had a dark look in his eye, a smirk on his pouty lips as he walked over to me with a swagger to his walk. His dark gray hair was parted slightly as his feline eyes seem to sparkle with a natural mischief as he stood in front of me, his wings extended slightly. I remembered his voice being particularly deep as well, but a little more gravely than Namjoon's.

"Name's Yoongi, and my story isn't as deep and involved as all of their stories. Mine is more...simple, carnal. You see, my father was Lust. There wasn't some long drawn out deceit and trickery to try to steal some young maiden's virtue. My father was dripping with desire and any woman that happened to lay her eyes upon him was instantly drawn to him. To avoid giving birth to many of my kind, my father usually devoured maids after he ravaged them, much like all of our fathers, however my father had a much higher body count. My mother, however, was not satisfied with one night. She stayed attached to my father's side for many days, continually begging to be used, over and over again, and she must have been quite the seductress herself to be able to keep my father's attention that way. She lasted for six entire days before I was born into the world. As Jin told you earlier, we all have a tendency to display and fall prey to our father's sin more easily than others and this gives us a certain amount of...power. Mine, I would be happy to give you any time." he said in a husky voice as I heard a groan behind him. I felt myself shudder, and I wasn't sure if it was in fear or a slight bit of arousal. As he walked away, the next one walked up, his dark brown hair parted, revealing his forehead and his deep eyes, his face intense.

"My name is Hoseok, or Hobi, and my father was Envy. My mother was someone who disappeared from everyone's eyes. She didn't stand out to anyone. She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't rich, she wasn't talented, didn't have men after her, had no real friends. She was forgotten by society. She would see others and be jealous of their lives. Whether it be their looks, their families, their lifestyle, whatever it was. She was warned away from the woods like everyone else, but she fell into a depression and didn't really care. She wandered into the woods and happened upon my father who pretended to give her genuine interest. He promised her all the things she had been envious of, including a child of her own, if she would give herself to him. The next day, I was born." he said without much more fanfare before walking off.

The next one that I knew had a higher voice began walking over. He had very full lips, dark bluish hair that stayed in waves, parted to the side as he sauntered over. his body was a little more curvy with thick thighs and a perky ass that made me want to avert my eyes.

"My name is Jimin, and my father was Gluttony. It wasn't strictly with food as most people would assume. It was with everything. You see, my mother was very poor, and one day she helped out a traveling merchant who was injured. To thank her, he gave her a cask of good, rich wine, a small wheel of expensive cheese, and some smoked meat. Through just those three items, my mother got a taste of the good life, and knew she couldn't afford it, so she essentially began selling all of her earthly items to gain more. She began drinking more and more, until she sold everything she had in her home. She eventually found her way into the woods, looking for anything she could possibly gather to sell, when she happened upon my father. She was desperate at this point, and he offered her what she longed for, to lie with her for a night. I was born the next day." Jimin said as I watched him stretch out his wings and let them flap once before tucking them back against his back. The next one that began walking up, I recognized as the one who was really angry from earlier, making me swallow and shift in my seat. His dark curly hair fell over his forehead as he stalked over to me and stood, staring down at me in an intimidating manner. He curled his long fingers into fists as they rested by his sides, continuing to stare down at me with piercing eyes.

"Name is Taehyung, or Tae. My father was Wrath and unfortunately my mother was a timid little mouse. She had always allowed people to walk all over her for her entire life. Whenever anyone would make her angry, she would just let them get away with it! One day, one of her sisters let her prize winning pony loose because she was jealous and it wandered into the forest. She came looking for it and happened upon my father. My father told her she should be angry but she just made excuses for her sister. My father said that she had every right to be angry, told her with one taste of his lips, she would see how it would feel if she could unleash her anger. She gave in to curiosity and kissed him just once, seeing a taste of his power, and the power it could give her, the wrath she could unleash, she gave herself to him, resulting in my birth." he said, flapping his wings a few times angrily before allowing them to settle against his back as he stalked away. Finally, the last came over, walking slowly as he looked me over. His body was broad, his thighs thick, his eyes round and large with pretty lips and dark hair pushed off of his forehead.

"My name is Jungkook, and has you have probably already deduced, my father was Sloth. My mother, was a very hard working woman. She was always exhausted but never allowed herself to rest, always working tirelessly to help provide for her family. Her fingers were often worn down and bleeding, blisters formed on her hands from hard work, her eyes sunken in from lack of sleep. How she longed to rest, but was never able to take the time. Her hard work ethic is what drove her into the forest, chasing down a goat that had gotten loose that needed to be milked. When she happened across my father, she startled but only for a moment, not really even stopping to give him the time of day since she was so busy. He enticed her with rest, if she would take a night and give himself to her. She dismissed him at first, telling him she was far too busy and had way too many things to do, but he simply grazed his fingertips along the bare skin of her neck and allowed her to feel what a bit of rest would feel like, her gaze falling heavy, her body relaxing, before removing his fingers. That was all it took to have her begging him for a moment more of that feeling. That night, I was conceived." he said, before stretching his arms over his head and lazily making his way back over to where he came from, leaning against the wall. 

My mind was swimming with all of the information they had dumped on me, and I had thousands of questions popping up all at one, but not solidly able to grab on to one.

"Her brain looks like it is going to leak out of her ears." Taehyung snickered as I looked over at him and then back at the group.

"How do you all know so much about your mothers if they died giving birth to you? Did your fathers tell you?" I asked, knowing it was stupid of me to even ask questions in the first place. My curiosity might get me killed, then again, I was probably already dead where I sat.

"Hardly. To our fathers, we were just a complication and our mothers were just one of the many faceless women they destroyed." Jin said as I looked in his direction.

"When we were gestating in our mothers' wombs and absorbing their life energy, we gained some things from them, some of which were some memories of theirs. Enough to know a little of their lives and what brought them to their horrible fates." Hoseok explained as I nodded in understanding.

"So, now that you know all of our names and our back stories, may we know yours?" Namjoon asked, as I swallowed. I wanted to lie, make up something ridiculous, but realizing that there was a very real possibility that they had been observing us from a distance at some point, there was no point.

"My name is y/n. I live with my grandmother, and came to live here after my parents both died when I was young. I work in the city, and there is nothing really extraordinary about me. I live a boring life." I shrugged, not really wanting to divulge any information that they didn't specifically ask of me.

"Well y/n...welcome to our domain."

______________  
______________

(A/N: I hope you all stuck in there with me, that was a lot of back story lol)


End file.
